There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by JesebelMalfoy
Summary: This is a just a teaser to my story, to see whether I should post it or not. It's of Chapter 4, if you like it the intro and others chaps will be posted!


**Summary:** This is just a Teaser to see to see if I should post it. Or if I should just continue writing it for my own eyes. This is is Chapter Four, if you wantme to continue posting. Ican post theprologue and chapters 1-3. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer :** All Characters belong to J.K Belong. Except Jess, she's mine, and the plot of the story is mine as well.

_**There's A Thin Line Between Love and Hate - TEASER**_

****

_**Chapter Four**_

"What the Hell was up with Malfoy this morning?" Ron Weasly asked, sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his best friends Hermione and Harry, and his younger sister Ginny. "ummm, I don't know Ron, since I wasn't there. Andwhy are you three even here weren't already at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked them. They all glanced at each other to see who was going to speak up first . "well come on people I'm waiting for an answer". At that exact moment when Hermione was about to answer Ginny's question.There was a knock on the corridor door.It opened to show Draco Malfoy, "Granger, Professor McGonagal, wants to see us in the Head Corridor in ten minutes, and Yes, I Draco Malfoy am Head Boy," Malfoy gloated then smirked as he took off down the corridor.

Silence filled the corridor for about two minutes, until a cough ran through it. It was Hermione. "Ok then, well we are here so, the other students wouldn't think something is up, if the "Golden Trio," wasn't on the train to Hogwarts it would give the kids heart attacks. Let alone be gossiped about for months and months. God I hateMalfoyhe gets me so mad," Hermione started the quieted down to whisper on the that last part. Just then a strange noise filled the room. "what's that noise," Ron asked.

"Ginny do you have a cell phone," Hermione asked her, while pointing at her purse. Ginny who was lost in moment realized what her friend had meant. Who in seconds reached in the purse and got out her cell phone and answered it. "Hi Jess, how are you?" Everyone looked stunned, especially Ron who didn't have a clue what was going on. Ginny continued her chatter with her friend Jess, then quickly hung up the phone and put in her purse and carried as if none of it had ever happened. "Ginny who was that, was it a guy and what in the world was that thing?" Ron questioned in matter of five seconds. Ginny just sighed "Ron it is a cell phone, it's a muggle device, and Jess is one of my girlfriends, she only calls me on it when she's in the UK, she lives in New York. Great Apartment by the way." She gasped at the last part, thenshe told everyone thatneeded to go and left.

Harry was remembering something from last night, when Bill lashed out at Ron. He had said Jess Malfoy and that everyone knew except Ron. Could the Jess that Ginny was talking on the phone with be Malfoy's sister? "Well boys, I gotta go to the Head Corridor and see what this meeting is about. Even though be in the same room with Malfoymakeswant to hurl.Then I'm going to do my rounds. Talk to ya soon., " With that Hermione left.

He and Ron just sat there in silence. He couldn't believe that Narcissa Malfoy was his Godmother. "Harry, we need to talk about last night, and the reason why you punched me. Cuz there had to be reason, and that reason was why you were coming out of Dumbledore's Office last night, except if you don'twant to tell me thenfine. I am just going to go see Seamus and Dean for awhile. So youhave time toponder about." And then Ron was gone. What had become of them? Hermione and Malfoy Heads, Ginny becoming friends with a Malfoy. Hell all the Weasly's becoming friends with a Malfoy. His godmother was a Malfoy. His mother's best friend was Malfoy. Was this some Malfoy rundimension. Did some Malfoy's end upbeing good.Was he and everyone judging every Malfoy by their last name before their personality. Harry continued to think himself into a deep slumber, where pleasant dreams possessed him.

* * *

"Malfoy how many times do I have to tell you, we are supposed to do thistogether as in a team, not just me alone" Hermione spat out but slowly as is Malfoy was two so he would understand. Malfoy turned and looked at her and smirked. God she hated that smirk. She hated all smirks. But she hated Malfoy's the worst. "Malfoy we have to figure this out before wearrive atHogwarts, but no Mr. Pureblood, I can pay people to do things my way, is just going to sit on his ass all day and let other people do the work for him while he gets all the credit. Wellbucko that isn't going to happen, for I am Head Girl and we are going to work as team you got that?" Hermione who throughout her speech was walking towards him, until she waved her finger in his face. Where as Draco on the other looked bored out of his mind that was until he gripped her shoulders tightly and traded places withher pushing her deep into couch. Hermione squirmed and kept callinghim names andthreatening him with detention and telling Dumbledore. "Don't you ever just shut up!" He shouted. There was a silence charm on the corridor.Hermione had put one on before hermalfoy bashthing came on. She was thankful for it right now.In that instant Hermione looked at him in eyes. "Now Granger, I am going to go make the Head Rounds, while you will make the plans up for the Hogwarts Rounds about which prefect should where? And what shitwe need to do.Got it. And then afterwards I am going to come here and I expect peace and quiet do you understand. Your prescense isn't asbad as those two brainless turdsI hang around, and my blonde pug of shadow who won't quit yelling in my ear and talking in high-pitched squeals. God just thinking about her makes me want to kill myself. Oh also another thing before I go. I don't pay people tothings for me, they just didcuz I threaten them with my father, or they fear my name and or father." Malfoysmirked. The next thing Hermione heard was the door closing. Hermione was stunned now for the fact that Malfoy was being hisusual as self but because the only thing she could remember was that his cologne smelled of old spice.

* * *

Everyone got off the train when it arrived at Hogwarts the first years anxious as ever. While the other years knew what to doand were just hungry and tired.As everyone made they're way to the proper house tables, waiting for their food. The first years gathered to be sorted and when that was over, Dumbledore told themto dig in. Harry kept on looking at the Head's Tableone seat was vacant. It was where the Defense against the Arts Professor sat. "Ron, Mione, have you noticed that the DADA spot at the head table is missing?" Ron tried to answer but food kept spitting out. Hermione shook her head at Ron "I noticed that too Harry, maybe the professor isn't here yet but I heard…" Hermione was going to continue when the door opened up and someone in a black cloak stood there. "What is with me being interrupted today," She whispered to herself.

Everyone gasped, it was a Death Eater, in Hogwarts. Harry had first thought but then realized, no one would bethat stupid, well maybe Crabbe and Goyle. It was when the person started to walk forwards that he started to breathe again. He didn't realize he was holding his breath. The person walked three steps when they decided to remove the cloak. There standing in the Great Hall, was a petite woman,that hadlong reddish brown wavycurls, and fair skin. She was wearing skintightblack pants, and high boots that made her three inches taller than she would be without them.The boots stoppedabove her knee. Hooker boots, they were becalled by some. She was also wearing a skintight low square v-neck black halter-top that was tucked into her pants. With a gold black belt hanging on her hips. She placed the cloak on her arm and resumed walking down the hall towards The Head table. It was than that he glanced at Dumbledore who had just decided to make another announcement. "And here is this years Defense Against the Arts Professor! Professor JessCooper". Everyone was stunned, mostly the males in the school. He was glancing around then his eyecaught the Slytherin table whispering to each other, well the older ones that is and Malfoy staring at her, he was still staring at Malfoy when Dumbledore announced her name, Malfoy paled and shock was written all over his face.

Everyone gasped again. He didn't know what was going on but when he turned around, all he saw was black, he looked up at his new professor. Who in his books,and every other males in the school,was a very attractive woman. "You must be Harry Potter, I am very glad to have finally have met you," She bent down slightly and the boys around them gasped. While she was shaking Harry Potter's hand, then he felt her hot breath on his ear, god he went hard right then and there. "Your parents would been so very proud of you, Harry"She got up then walked the remaining distance to the table, but not before secretly shaking hands with Ginny?

* * *

Draco was eating dinner, while Pansy was going on and on about, well nothing. When the doors opened and someone wearing a black cloak appeared. He glanced over at the person, his snake pendant warming up a bit, which was odd sinceit has never hasdone that before. When the person started to walk forward and paused to remove the cloak. What was uncloaked stunned him to the core. There standing in the Great Hall, all in black was his oldersister. 


End file.
